


Human

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Panty Kink, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Stripper
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks:<br/>01—dirty talk<br/>13—spanking<br/>32—begging<br/>36—panty kink<br/>12—hair pulling<br/>Temas:<br/>13—stripper<br/>04—BDSM<br/>18—slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Título: [Human](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2X43XF8247E)

Autora: Taolee

Fandom: SPN. RPF.

Petición: [Samuel García Pérez](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100008882865864&fref=ufi)

Pairing: Misha/Jared/Jensen

Kinks:

01—dirty talk

13—spanking

32—begging

36—panty kink

12—hair pulling

Temas:

13—stripper

04—BDSM

18—slave

 

 

Jensen se duchó después de llegar a su habitación del hotel. La convención había sido muy divertida y su parte ya estaba hecha. Había agradecido a las fans su apoyo y amor y habían regresado a su hotel.

La cena había estado muy bien. Se había despedido de algunos de sus compañeros de reparto porque no los vería en las próximas convenciones y con otros charló durante casi toda la velada. Algunos hacía tiempo que habían dejado ya la serie y sólo se veían esporádicamente. Él mantenía una relación cordial con casi todos y era un lujo poder decir que tenía grandes amigos gracias a Supernatural.

Había visto a Misha y a Jared a lo lejos. Llevaban toda la noche charlando entre ellos. Eso significaba que pronto comenzarían las bromitas entre ambos, como cuando apareció la caravana de Jared llena de monedas, o el coche de Misha lleno de más monedas aún. Ese año no le había dado ningún tartazo a nadie y lo echaba de menos. Ahora sólo esperaba que no le tocara a él recibir la broma. No podía fiarse de Misha y Jared juntos. Jamás. Enfrentados eran como dos niños pequeños que disfrutaban haciéndose rabiar, pero aliados... aliados eran demasiado poderosos.

 

La ducha lo había relajado y dejado en un estado de buen humor mientras leía los mensajes que había recibido mientras se encontraba en el baño. Tenía varios. Alzó las cejas al leer uno de ellos en particular, pero no dijo nada. Soltó la toalla sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse hurgando al fondo de la maleta. Luego fue hacia la habitación de Jared. Tenía su propia tarjeta para entrar, así que no necesitó llamar a la puerta. Jared ya estaba dentro esperándole. Estaba de espaldas a él mirando por la ventana. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas por los antebrazos y un vaso en la mano. Antes de girarse bebió lo poco que quedaba y lo miró.

— Hoy has estado ausente en la cena —parecía una acusación. ¿Estaba celoso?

Jensen no se anduvo con rodeos.

— Desnúdate.

Jensen era un tío de pocas palabras. Pocas y contundentes, y esa era una de sus favoritas.

Jared esbozó una sonrisa haciendo relucir sus hoyuelos. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa más cercana y comenzó a abrirse la camisa de cuadros. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta gris. También se la quitó. Su torso era espectacular, con esos vaqueros caídos por las caderas resaltando su marcado abdomen y sus músculos. Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a desabrocharse las botas. Acto seguido se quitó los calcetines y los echó a un lado. Descalzo, se puso de pie y enfrentó a Jensen. Éste se había sentado a los pies de la cama y lo observaba sin decir palabra. Excepto una;

— Continúa.

Era una orden. Sencilla, clara, directa, y fácil de acatar. Jared siguió con el desnudo y se bajó los pantalones, despacio, hasta deshacerse de ellos. Sus bóxers negros dejaban ver un considerable bulto por debajo de la tela.

No le dio tiempo a bajarlos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Misha apareció ante ellos. Vio la escena pero no dijo nada, al menos no mientras cerraba la puerta. Caminó hacia Jensen y se sentó a su lado aunque no le hizo caso. Su atención estaba en Jared.

— ¿Has comenzado sin mí? —eso sí que sonó a reproche más que a una pregunta.

— Me ha dado una orden y he tenido que obedecer.

— Ah, ¿sí? —Misha giró la cabeza para mirar a Jensen, que parecía impasible a su lado, mirándole con esos profundos ojos verdes. No se iba a dejar arrastrar por el magnetismo que desprendía ese hombre porque lo conocía de sobra y ya no tenía tanto poder sobre él, al menos no siempre—. Jensen —hizo una pausa dramática a propósito—, toma el lugar de Jared y desnúdate.

Durante una milésima de segundo Jensen dudó, pero inmediatamente se levantó y acató la orden. Jared caminó hacia donde había estado el otro y se sentó al lado de Misha.

— Eres demasiado débil —lo acusó al llegar. Se arrimó mucho a él hasta respirarle sobre la piel de la mejilla—. Disfrutas demasiado quitándote la ropa.

Jared se quedó en silencio. Se miraban muy de cerca, con una considerable tensión sexual entre ambos. El olor de la piel de Misha, su voz, era algo que siempre lo habían mareado hasta dejarle extasiado. Cerró los ojos un segundo y tragó antes de hablar.

— ¿Vas a tocarme de una vez o vas a quedarte toda la noche hablando como si fueras una vieja?

Misha podía haberle respondido algo ingenioso de su propia cosecha pero, ¿para qué si se moría de ganas por ponerle las manos encima? Posó la palma sobre el bulto de los calzoncillos y lo agarró mientras se le hinchaba el pecho llenando los pulmones preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de llegar. Acercó los labios a los suyos y lo besó. Jared era algo rudo y tosco cuando quería, justo como a él le gustaba. Entrelazaron las lenguas y se dieron un beso demasiado lascivo para ser el primero, aunque eso no parecía importarles.

Jensen se quedó allí de pie, a varios pasos de ellos, mirándoles sin decir nada. Sabía que tenía que esperar la siguiente orden de Misha. Uno de los mensajes que había leído un rato atrás había sido muy claro: “Esta noche vas a ser nuestra putita, Ackles. Ven preparado” Misha era asquerosamente autoritario cuando quería, y eso a él le ponía demasiado. Por eso había mandado sobre Jared antes de que el otro viniera; porque sabía que en cuanto Misha apareciera, acabaría su liderazgo y tendría que cederle el trono postrándose ante él.

— Desnúdate muy despacio —Misha había dejado de besar a Jared y ahora miraba a Jensen muy fijamente. Tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados por el beso y los ojos muy brillantes—. Quédate sólo con la ropa interior.

Lo primero que Jensen se quitó fue su carísimo reloj. Luego se agachó para deshacerse de las botas y de los calcetines, los cuales guardó dentro del calzado para que no se le perdieran. No habría sido la primera vez. Se irguió y comenzó a abrirse la camisa muy despacio, recreándose con cada botón, hasta que la abrió por completo dejando ver la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Con ella hizo todo lo contrario; se la quitó en apenas un segundo. Ahora, desnudo de cintura para arriba, echó mano a su cinturón. Abrió la fina hebilla, quitó el botón, y deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo. Sin apartar los ojos de Misha y de Jared, metió los dedos pulgares por la cinturilla del pantalón para comenzar a bajarlos. Poco a poco fue tirando de la prenda hasta que mostró lo que llevaba puesto; unas braguitas de satén rosa con un encaje negro muy fino bordeando la prenda y un lazo negro minúsculo en el frontal cosido al encaje. Era una lencería fina y muy sexy que en él quedaba tremendamente provocadora. Su pene, confinado tras el satén, abultaba en abundancia como queriendo salir de ese minúsculo lugar.

Las pupilas de Jared brillaron al mirarle y no pudo evitar lamerse el labio inferior. Estaba concentrado, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Volvió la cabeza para enfrentar a Misha y lo besó, ahora de una manera mucho más sucia que antes, abriendo los labios y deslizando descaradamente la lengua en la boca del otro. Misha se dejó hacer. Jared había puesto una mano tras su nuca y le impedía echarse para atrás, aunque esa jamás hubiera sido una opción. Le gustaba cuando Jared dejaba salir esa bestia que ocultaba dentro. Tiró de él mientras le arrancaba la ropa de malas maneras, siendo quizás demasiado brusco. No paró hasta tenerle completamente desnudo a su lado. Al final, y con un solo tirón, él también se deshizo de la minúscula tela que lo cubría.

Siguieron besándose durante un buen rato, tocándose sin reparar en nada más. Misha le manoseó la polla encerrándola en su puño para acariciarle bien, y Jared le acarició uno de sus pezones con su inmensa mano. Pellizcó el rosado pezón hasta que lo hizo reaccionar. Satisfecho consigo mismo, gruñó justo antes de deslizarse de nuevo hasta donde había estado sentado. Entonces volvió la mirada hacia Jensen que había permanecido inmóvil mirándoles.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Jensen asintió en un leve gesto casi imperceptible. Había posado su mirada en Misha y algo le decía que tenía preparado algo para él. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

— Acércate... —la voz de Misha fue más profunda de lo normal, como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en Castiel sin darse cuenta—... Esclavo.

Jensen obedeció. Sólo necesito avanzar un par de pasos para quedarse pegado a ellos. Luego se los quedó mirando esperando la siguiente orden.

— Arrodíllate —el mandato llegó de Jared. Estaba serio, con la voz entrecortada y los ojos fijos en él.

Una vez más Jensen obedeció. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de ambos separando ligeramente sus rodillas. El satén de la delicada prenda se tensó al mover las caderas y el elástico resbaló un poco por su trasero dejando media nalga al descubierto.

— Comienza a lamernos la polla, Jen, como sólo tú sabes —Misha no se anduvo con rodeos—, sin tocarte, sin darte placer. Sólo podrás suplicar.

— Y mucho —añadió Jared—. Hoy vas a dejarte la voz suplicándonos para que te puedas correr.

Jensen no dijo nada. Asintió como buen esclavo y se echó hacia delante.

La primera polla que comenzó a lamer fue la de Misha. La agarró por la base para engullirla poco a poco hasta que tuvo que apartar la mano. Luego se retiró, la sostuvo de nuevo y empezó a mover la lengua alrededor del glande provocando que Misha comenzara a temblar ligeramente.

Jared observó la escena hasta que se dispuso a participar él también. Se inclinó sobre Misha para besarle de nuevo mientras estiraba el brazo sobre la espalda de Jensen. Lo acarició con fuerza, clavándole las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel durante todo el recorrido hasta su cintura. Luego levantó la mano la alzó para dejarla caer luego sobre la nalga descubierta de Jensen.

El sonido de la palmada retumbó en la habitación, avivando el deseo de los tres. Sonó tan erótico, tan sensual, que alzó de nuevo el brazo y dejó caer la mano con la misma intensidad. Tras el sonido inicial y separar los dedos del trasero, la piel de Jensen se tornó de un tono ligeramente sonrosada.

Misha gimió con la mirada clavada en él. Venía su pene salir y entrar entre esos carnosos labios y no pudo evitar echar las caderas hacia delante siguiendo el ritmo de las succiones. A duras penas ahogó un gemido que acabó oculto por los labios de Jared sobre los suyos, devorándole y dejándole prácticamente fuera de juego.

Sumido en el beso que había iniciado, Jared acarició la cabeza de Jensen entrelazando los dedos entre sus cortos cabellos. Recorrió su cabellera de esa manera un par de veces, hasta que lo agarró y tiró de él para acercarle a su propia erección que ya rezumaba humedad por todo el glande. Jensen se dejó llevar. Sólo le dio tiempo de lamerse los labios antes de separarlos y acogerle en su boca sin miramientos. Jared era un tanto tosco a veces. Era cuando más le gustaba. Aún tenía puesta la mano en su cabeza, agarrándole y guiándole hasta que lo acogió por entero en la boca.

Jared había dejado de besar a Misha y había centrado su mirada en Jensen. Gruñó al verle así. Tenía la palma de la mano sobre su cabeza y lo acercaba a él sin tener en cuenta si Jensen estaba preparado o no. Había comenzado a tragarle todo lo que podía y a emitir unos sonidos muy característicos con la garganta.

Se moría por tocarse. Tenía el satén de las bragas chorreando y la tela pegada a su duro miembro. Cuando Jared le soltó la cabeza, él se incorporó y los miró. Ambos tenía la respiración entrecortada y los ojos llenos de deseo. Ojalá le ordenaran el siguiente movimiento porque sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

— Siéntate sobre tus piernas y tócate —Misha esperó a que Jensen llevara la mano a su abultada erección y comenzara a tocarse para seguir hablando—. Ahora suplícame un poquito y quizás luego te complazca.

— Mish —Jensen no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a jadear—. Por favor.

— Por favor, ¿qué?

Jared esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar a Misha. Él también habría preguntado lo mismo.

— Fóllame —gimoteó Jensen frotándose sobre la tela.

Misha parecía impasible a sus peticiones.

— Mete la mano por debajo de las bragas, tócate, y humedécete los dedos. Luego ponte de rodillas, baja la parte trasera de tu ropa interior y comienza a acariciarte hasta que deslices el primer dedo. Sólo uno, Jen. Nada más.

Jensen asintió sin perder tiempo. Temblaba de excitación y necesitaba cuanto antes comenzar a sentir alguna clase de alivio, el que fuera, le daba igual.

Obedeció sin demora, llevando la mano a su erección y comenzando a acariciarla de arriba abajo, ejerciendo algo más de presión por la punta, como si cada vez que pasara se exprimiera un poco. Cuando sintió los dedos bastante humedecidos, llevó la mano hacia la parte trasera de las bragas y tiró del elástico bajándolas un poco. Tuvo que separar un poco más las piernas para que las nalgas quedaran algo más levantadas y expuestas. Entonces comenzó a acariciarse la entrada, lubricando bien con las yemas de los dedos los sensibles pliegues antes de proceder a introducir el único dedo que Misha le había ordenado.

Poco a poco avanzó con el dedo corazón únicamente. Se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza para ocultar el placer que estaba sintiendo. Gran error.

— Levanta la cabeza y mírame, Jensen —Jared sudaba. Tenía el cabello alborotado por los dedos de Misha y desprendía un aire de poder que asustaba. La mano de Misha reposaba sobre su muslo y ambos tenían puestos sus ojos sobre él.

Jensen permaneció impasible al escrutinio. Había comenzado a sudar y temía moverse por si no podía controlar algún sollozo.

— Puedes suplicar, Jen —Misha parecía divertido viendo el alto nivel de contención de Jensen—. De hecho, deberías estar haciéndolo ahora.

— Por favor —Jensen no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Sabes? —Jared había vuelto la cabeza para mirar a Misha. Había hundido la cara en su cuello y parecía estar haciéndole cosquillas con su barba en ese sensible lugar—. Hoy no me apetece escuchar a Jensen —se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Qué tal si tú te lo follas y yo le callo la boca?

Misha suspiró alzando una ceja. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Jensen. Desde la altura la imagen era deliciosa.

— Aparta la mano y colócate entre las piernas de Jared.

Jensen acató la orden. Gateó apenas un par de pasos hasta quedar entre los muslos de ese gigante. Jared se levantó y se quedó enfrente. Su pene erecto se alzó frente a los labios de Jensen. Le acarició la cabeza y le agarró de los cabellos.

— Abre la boca —ordenó tajante. Tras observar que su orden fue acatada de inmediato, sonrió de medio lado mirándole—. ¿Alguna petición antes de que no puedas decir nada más?

— Sí —levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarle directamente a la cara—. Hasta el fondo.

Jared rió, luego le palmeó la cabeza por lo complacido que estaba de sus palabras. Lo agarró de nuevo de los cabellos y sin esperar más, fue directo al grano. Jensen ya había separado los labios y lo esperaba casi salivando. La polla de Jared era grande, fuerte, y siempre era un placer sentirla, fuera de la manera que fuera.

Misha observó la escena. Jared había acentuado el ritmo, saliendo y entrando de la boca de Jensen provocando un sonido obsceno y húmedo. Él aún no se había decidido a seguir adelante. Jensen seguía con su dedo corazón metido en el culo y la imagen era demasiado placentera como para romperla. Su cuerpo, tarde o temprano, no podría más y tendría que ceder a sus propios deseos.

Cuando la sangre comenzó a quemarle en las venas, Misha se arrodilló tras él y le apartó la mano. La imagen de ese redondeado trasero con esas braguitas a medio quitar era una tentación. No necesitó mover la prenda para agarrarle por las nalgas y separárselas. Escupió un par de veces sobre el ano y, acto seguido, se adentró en él hasta el fondo.

El cuerpo de Jensen se tensó. La polla de Jared anclada en su garganta le impidió articular ningún tipo de sonido. Tan solo su pene tuvo la libertad de reaccionar, manchando más aún el satén de líquido pre-seminal. Hizo un movimiento con la lengua apresando la polla de Jared contra el paladar, logrando que la fricción fuera más intensa. Jared gruñó. No podía luchar contra esa sensación, lo que originó que acabara corriéndose cuan largo y grueso era en la boca y en la garganta de Jensen. Éste intentó tragar todo el semen, pero le fue imposible abarcar tanta cantidad por lo que acabó rebosando por la comisura de la boca y por la barbilla. Jared se retiró en el momento en el que Misha le propinaba una sonora nalgada con la mano completamente abierta y los dedos muy juntos, para que picara más. Jensen sollozó cerrando los ojos. Del labio inferior goteó un hilera blanquecina. Sentía la polla de Misha muy dentro de él, saliendo y entrando, rozándole ese punto donde sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Entonces lo sintió; conocía de sobra ese calor dentro de él. Misha gemía mientras se corría sin perder el ritmo. Salía y entraba de su cuerpo con fuerza, haciendo rebosar el semen por el trasero de Jensen y cayéndole por la cara interna de los muslos.

De la barbilla le seguía resbalando una fina hilera de saliva y semen de Jared y de su trasero también podía notar cómo salía de él manchándole por entero ahora que Misha se había retirado. La palmada que le propinó Misha en la misma nalga y la siguiente penetración de sus dedos lo pillaron totalmente desprevenido. La mano de ese hombre era mágica, esos dedos lo habían llevado a las estrellas más veces de las que podía recordar, y ésta vez no fue una excepción.

El orgasmo lo pilló por sorpresa, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara como un volcán. Comenzó a correrse dentro de las braguitas de satén hasta que movió la prenda con una mano liberando al fin su erección. El semen goteó sobre el suelo de manera errática conforme su pene se agitaba con cada contracción de satisfacción, hasta que todo se volvió borroso. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo mientras jadeaba, aún con el sabor de Jared en la boca y sintiendo otra hilera del semen de Misha resbalándole por el ano. Escuchó a lo lejos las voces de Jared y de Misha, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Poco a poco se dejó vencer por esa indescriptible sensación tras un buen orgasmo. Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió blanco.

 

 

 

— ¿Nos hemos pasado? —Jared había levantado a Jensen del suelo y lo había colocado sobre la cama con cuidado.

Misha no parecía nada preocupado.

— No. Recuerda que nos lo hará pagar en cuanto esté bien y deje de ser nuestro esclavo.

Jared asintió dándole la razón.

— En ese caso me voy a la ducha. Sospecho que voy a catar yo ahora.

Misha le sonrió pero no dijo nada. Iba a unirse a él en la ducha, pero necesitaba echarse unos minutos sobre la cama. Dio media vuelta y se dejó caer sobre el colchón dejando la frente pegada a las sábanas. Apenas pasó un minuto cuando sintió que alguien se subía sobre su trasero a horcajadas y le manchaba la entrada con algo pegajoso y húmedo. Pensó que era Jared, pero al girar la cabeza descubrió que la cama estaba vacía y que Jensen, en lugar de estar tumbado, estaba sobre él dejando su rastro en su trasero.

— Jared está en la ducha preparándose para ti.

Jensen se echó hacia delante hasta dejar de caer el pecho sobre la espalda de Misha. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja antes de responder.

— Va a tardar un rato. Lo sé. Mientras tanto vamos a prepararte a ti, ¿no? —su tono de voz, grave y terrorífico, fue directo a la polla de Misha—. Dime Mish, ¿cómo lo quieres? ¿Rápido? ¿Lento? ¿Cariñoso? ¿Salvaje?

Misha cerró los ojos y sonrió dejándose llevar. Cualquier cosa que Jensen le hiciera iba a gustarle.

— Sorpréndeme —fue su única respuesta.

Jensen gruñó satisfecho. Se incorporó hasta hacerse un hueco entre las piernas de Misha. Le separó las nalgas y fue a por él, sabiendo que su barba de varios días le estaría haciendo cosquillas. Antes de seguir se irguió y se lamió los labios preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

— ¿Sabes, Mish? Siempre tienes la respuesta correcta —respondió complacido—. Así me gusta. Por cierto... tu palabra de seguridad es Roma. No la olvides, porque quizás necesites usarla.

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
